A Warrior Legend
by ccppfan
Summary: Hikaru No Go and Warriors crossover! Strange things happen to Mitani, Hikaru, Akari and Waya, and they find themselves in another world... What does StarClan have planned for them, and how can four kits uphold a whold prophecy? Possible Hikaru X Mitani.


**Hi everybody!**** This is my first crossover fic! And it's HIKARU NO GO and WARRIORS!!!!!! ^^ I heart them soooo much~**

**And for the Shugo fans reading my other fic, Stray, I'm SO SORRY! I couldn't continue it… D:**

**So, aaaanyway, Please try not to flame, much? And oh here's the ESSENTIAL part of fanfics:**

**Sai: Hai, haaai~!! Hikaru no Go does not belong to ccppfan in any way, because if she did it wouldn't end, I wouldn't have disappeared, and Mitani, Akari and Waya would have more screentime!**

**Squirellflight: *blinks at Sai* Uh… ahem! The Warriors series does not belong to ccppfan either, it belongs to Erin Hunter, 'cause if she did Cinderpelt, Whitestorm and Yellowfang wouldn't have died, and Jaypaw/feather wouldn't be blind!!**

**Me: See?? They do NOT belong to me!! Now on with the fic!!!!**

-----------------

~A Warrior Legend~

-----------------

It was a beautiful dawn. Hikaru leaned on the bars of the school corridors, watching the clouds rush by.

He had just finished a difficult test, and he didn't want to go home just yet.

Suddenly he heard a door creak open. The Go club activities for the day had ended, it seemed. He heard Akari call out a goodbye. He peered at the room the members were pouring out of.

It seemed not too long ago, when Tsutsui-san, Akari and Hikaru himself were the only members of the club.

He felt the others walk past him, and he turned to say goodbye to them. As he saw Mitani prodding towards him he turned his back to him, not really wanting to talk to him just yet.

He just got promoted to 4-dan last week, and he didn't know how Mitani would feel about that.

"Looking at the clouds again, Shindo?"

Hikaru turned, eyes wide. "Y-yeah. So?"

Mitani grunted and leaned on the bars next to Hikaru. "Sometimes, I tend to wonder where they're going," he said softly so only Hikaru could hear.

Now Hikaru was the one wondering. Wondering what in the name of Go happened to Mitani to make him talk to him.

"Mn… I do, too," agreed Hikaru, unsure of what to say.

The two fell silent, and Mitani got up and headed for the stairs.

"Say, Mitani…"

He paused and turned around. "What?"

"Why don't you go for the pro exams this year? It's coming soon, and you definitely have a chance…"

Mitani smirked. "Not until you get to 6-dan."

"Huh?"

"If you don't get to 6-dan before I get too old, I won't go for the pro exams, Shindo."

Hikaru smiled. That was Mitani for you, cheering you on without showing any expression.

"Okay," he said. "I will."

Mitani looked at the celing and started to walk down the stairs, a small smile on his face.

Hikaru picked up his bag and followed.

Suddenly, **(A/N: Yeah I know I'm using too many "suddenly"s) **a dark figure ran swiftly past Hikaru.

"Wha-"

The figure was running towards Mitani.

"Oi, Mitani, look ou-"

Too late. With a surprised cry, Mitani tumbled down the long flight of stairs.

Make that two long flights of stairs. From the 4th floor to the 3rd.

_Ouch, _thought Hikaru. _That must've hurt._

He saw the figure jump out an open window, but he was frozen with shock.

But after a while, it hit him.

_Mitani had fallen down a -make that two- flight(s) of stairs._

He rushed down the stairs and reached the 3rd floor, panic written clearly on his face. "Mitani!" he cried.

Hikaru knelt down beside Mitani's barely moving body. He shook him by the shoulders and Mitani rolled over on his side. Hikaru felt something sticky on his hands. He lifted them and he saw something liquid. Something red.

_Blood…_

"Mitani! Get up! GET UP!!!!" Hikaru screamed.

_What am I gonna do??_

-----------------

**CLIFFY.**

**Sorry for that… lol. I just love cliffies, y'know.**

**And oh, PLEASE R&R!!! More reviews make me happier! And I write faster when I'm happy!**

**So R&R, and be back later!! ^^**


End file.
